A Sad Old Man
by thinktankdragon
Summary: Jaune has been fighting for a long time. So long in fact, that he would love nothing better than to leave the war behind. But what if he got a chance to stop it from ever happening. What if he got to do it his way. The kinder way.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in Vale and Jaune was once again despairing over his life.

He sat under an overpass on a pile of old, crumpled cardboard boxes. He held his trusty weapon, Croceo Mors, in an anxious grip. He was scared. He hated facing the world these days. So until team RWBY, and by extension him and Ren, were called upon by the councils, this was how he preferred to spend his off days. Away from the HOO-RA mentality of his peers. Away from civilization, here the world hadn't changed, the rats didn't hate the Faunus, the weeds didn't want to see the racists hang, here nothing hated anything else. Compared to the fully outfitted barracks which his peers adored, this was heaven.

RWBY preferred to still sleep in the same room. And that room had no place for questions about ethics.

Jaune was closing in on 33. Those years weren't his though; they belonged to the war. The Long War. After people learned that the creatures of Grimm were not natural. That someone was using them as a weapon, people immediately wanted them dead. Headmaster Ozpin said, or rather a kid claiming to be the vessel for former Headmaster Ozpin said, that her name was Salem and she hated all life. The kingdom's raced to see who could kill her first, and he willingly joined in. He had joined so ready to bring good back into the world, he was going to make Pyrrha proud. At least that was part of It, he also wanted revenge. He thought it was right that he get it. It wasn't fair that she died, and he would make it fair by killing her killer. He thought: past tense; that was an important distinction. He now saw where he was wrong.

*Ring Ring*

Jaune easily flipped open his scroll and begrudgingly accepted the call.

"Hey Jaune," Ruby's shining smile broke through his shell and made him smile in turn.

"Yalow, Rubes what's the plan?"

She looked down and Jaune heard beeps and boobs, she brought up a second scroll and talked while scrolling through some sort of list. "There's a town over by Kuro-Yuri, that command thinks has a large but unfortified group of White Fang stopping in for the week, Adam isn't there but command is on my ass about neutralizing the monsters, so I want to do this ASAP." Jaune grimaced, her swearing only reminded him how little she used to be.

The war grew her into someone who didn't care about anyone except for her "family." She was a hypocrite, seeing evil in every terrible act except for those she and her team committed. He wished for the days when Ruby felt uncomfortable saying hell, he liked it when she believed she couldn't call anyone a monster. He missed those days.

But those days were passed, and Ruby didn't want to go back. These days only Jaune wanted to go back.

"Yes ma'am, I'll tell Ren about it, send us both the details when you get a chance would you?" Jaune knew what that night would hold, but he didn't want to talk about strategies right then, especially not in his special place.

Ruby looked from the list into his eyes, "sure thing, and afterword's, drinks are on me."

She could think about drinks? Jaune nodded and closed his scroll.

He didn't want to get Ren but he would anyways, he knew he would see what he and Nora had. And that turned his stomach; he had always wanted kids. And so far the only person he could ever really picture having them with was dead. She died a heroes death, which is just about as empowering as a wet rag.

Hero's death, pfft, what a bunch of bologna, death is death. Pyrrha shouldn't have died period.

Well, that wasn't completely true.

Honestly, Jaune didn't want her alive anymore than he was glad she wasn't. At least her pain was over and he couldn't see her go down the same path as his other friends. Or rather the acquaintances he used to call friends.

He stood from his special place under the overpass and walked towards his small car. He had been offered better, but he refused. He wanted the small punishment that owning the junk forced upon himself. He may have been disgusted by the joy his friends could enjoy after the … things they had done. But he absolutely hated the idea that he would ever turn out the same way, so he tried to punish himself to never forget.

That he wasn't the good guy, not anymore.

…

Jaune turned the key and pulled it from the ignition. Looking over he smiled faintly as he looked at his friend's house. Ren bumped open the front door and walked out towards him, Nora stood behind in the frame, her oldest sleeping on her hip. She waved at Jaune and he smiled back, He heard Ren step in through the passenger side door and Nora walked back into the house. Ren clapped his hands on his knees and looked at Jaune expectantly.

Jaune stared out onto the hood of the car silently. He didn't want it to get awkward so he spoke up eventually. "This one is going to be near your old village; are … you going to be OK?" He kind of all ready knew the answer. Ren chuckled, "I will; are you?" Jaune started to drive, "Never am."

Jaune always felt a little closer to Ren than he did any of his other friends. He didn't really know why other than the fact that they were both men. Maybe it was because they used to match better, Jaune had liked to talk when he was a young man and Ren had liked to listen.

Nowadays, Jaune didn't want to talk anymore and Ren didn't care to listen to his sullen silence. So while still friends, they both knew it was only really because of their history that the two still talked much outside of work.

Ren was at a loss of why though.

He had a faint idea that Jaune was unhappy, but as always his old friend kept to himself. So he figured it was just a growing up thing coupled with the fighting. And plus Jaune always did what he was told, so Ren never made to big of a fuss about the once cheerful boy's now empty smile. They all had problems, he could deal with them in his own way.

Jaune kept silent aside from asking small details about the mission here and there. He could trust Ren to always read up ahead of time. Finally they arrived at the base, he drove around back to where the smaller bulkheads were kept. Stopping by where he could see Ruby laying out her paper work for the briefing. She smiled at Jaune and Ren as they approached and found a seat. Jaune did a quick once over of the group, seeing Yang's fiery hair falling over the back of one chair her shades covering her eyes, she looked up at him and he broke eye contact quickly. Blake sat next to her, sharpening her blade, and muttered a hello to the boys. Weiss clip-clapped over to them from a much fancier car in what looked like 3 inch heels. They all sat together and said their pleasantries. Which really weren't necessary for the amount of time they spent together those days.

Jaune breathed a sigh of relief, he hated the missions; but he hated them more when he didn't know the people involved. Ruby looked up after everyone quieted down, and stood up in front of a map on the board behind her. She put her finger on a little patch of green , "According to high altitude imaging this is where the camp is," she paused for effect, "we are going to neutralize it completely."

Jaune looked down at his shoes and shut out the rest, he had heard enough. And it didn't really matter, his role was always the same in these things. He caught snippets about how it would be an easy in-and-out. And how much this will hurt the terrorist pigs.

He stayed that way until it was actually time to go. They all clambered into the bulkhead, Weiss and Ruby talking about the latest fashion. Yang excitedly talked to Ren about his son: how was he, had he asked for Auntie Yang yet? Blake tried to catch a few zzz's on his shoulder and Jaune did his best to help her. The bullhead flew out over the base's fence.

He looked around. How could these people be his friend's, they all knew what they were about to do and yet they gave no troubled looks, no guilty shuffles. They saw no evil in what they were about to do.

He couldn't stomach their blindness for very long so he unbuckled and cautiously walked up towards the cabin. Finding a steady place behind the captain's chair where his world wasn't so hate filled. There he sat for an hour or so.

He wanted to be back at his special place. He liked the cardboard, he liked the rats, he liked the sounds of cars. He filled his mind with that place, the sights, the smells, the complete and utter lack of his once friends telling him to attack that base, neutralize that target, scare those enemies. But like always reality was too

harsh to be pushed away for long.

Jaune didn't cry often, which was surprising for the lack of happiness in his life. But for some reason he did then. He didn't bawl, but just sat pinching the bridge of his nose as tears welled and fell down his cheeks. The sheer amount of bad had hit him and now it had him, it truly was all he could see.

No.

NO!

NO LONGER!

He decided there, hiding behind the pilot, that he officially had no dog in this war. He couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't watch his friends commit evil acts then be welcomed by the world for doing good. He wouldn't help their war along any longer.

He saw evil in what they were about to do that night, and after it was finished, so would he be. He hated it all, so he was going to leave.

For the longest time, as the bulkhead rattled, Jaune wondered. Stuck on that idea, could he … do that … just leave. It took awhile for the years of fighting to add up in his mind and push him over the edge.

YES! One way or another, after tonight Jaune was going to leave the pain and hate his friends called a Hunters duty. He may even be able to live permanently in his special place. That brought a smile to the boy's face.

As the pilot opened up the intercom, Jaune stumbled back down to his seat, true happiness adorned his face. Which hadn't happened to him for at least 12 years. He sat down as the bullhead landed, Ruby gave them all her typical I'll-see-you-on-the-other-side smile and the loading ramp dropped. The harsh cut of the engines whipped against their ears.

…

Their mission was a typical hard and fast invasion. The White Fang had set up their tents in such a way that you could walk down a wide aisle in the center of their camp. Canvas and wooden pole tents were the spread across the field.

Those types of tents burnt easily, a fact Yang liked … a lot.

She liked to just attack head on and almost always a fire would start soon after. The fear induced by those two made for easy fighting for the rest of their posse.

Jaune stood with Ruby within a crop of trees. He could faintly hear the members of her team communicating through an earpiece. Ren these days was basically an honorary member of RWBY so he also talked with them.

Jaune's mind was elsewhere before Ruby tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm going to need you to take the attention of the guards." Ruby had her serious face on and was already pointing towards where she wanted him to go. "Tank for me and I'll take out everyone you can't."

Jaune nodded, but he couldn't look her in the eyes. He wasn't going to be killing anyone tonight, not even for her. And after that night no-one in their group would see or hear from him again.

He loved the idea more and more each time he said it in his head. But still there was some small part of him that was sad about leaving them.

So he didn't give that part of him anymore power by looking at the woman he used to know. But to avoid suspicion, this one last time he would she told him to.

…

Jaune had such an amazing well of aura that he could handle huge amounts of damage before he even got tired.

His peers convinced him to use this to their advantage.

It helped especially to push every eye onto one spot for a long period of time.

Like what he was doing at the camp right then. Jaune still used his sword every time he had to go on a mission. He just rarely used the blade part. He preferred to use the handle and pommel. It was a non-lethal, if crazy-terrifying, method of combat.

Coupled with his extremely hardy aura, Jaune could quite literally walk into a White Fang battalion or Grimm hideout and individually knock out every single member before he was In any actual danger. Just, stip-step bonk, and repeat until everyone was sleeping.

He was doing that now.

And like always, while he worked hard to maintain what little unbloodied skin he had left on his hands. Ruby was sniping people left and right. A teen with donkey ears ran at him screaming her lungs out, he wasn't fazed.

He let her come to him, it made for a less soreness in the morning the less he moved.

But she never even got within hitting distance, her head jerking back in a cloud of red mist about ten feet from him.

Ruby's sniper shot dropped her in front of him. And yet again his beliefs were hardened.

This was the wrong way to do this.

And yet team RWBY continued: Yang was fighting in from the west, he and Ruby from the east, Blake and Ren had the south covered while Weiss took the north.

He could hear grunts of pain. And the breath of the dying over the wind. He moved in towards the center aisle, trying not to listen too closely. Masked men and women, some who looked like teens, burst from almost every tent as he trudged along.

Those who were close enough got a pommel to the head. They were the lucky ones. Many were dropped before they got away from their tent. He could hear Ruby's shots whizzing through the air. The dull thump of metal hitting meat surrounded him.

Yang was cracking wise loud enough for everyone in the camp to hear her. He could hear her getting closer to him.

Finally, she burst through a particularly fiery patch of grass. Her smirk was the brightest thing on that field despite the flames though. She caught his eyes staring and brushed over to him.

"Hey Vomit-man, what a night, am-I-right?" She chuckled to herself. Then, when Jaune didn't reciprocate her joke, she went quiet. They stared at each other while the camp was destroyed.

Eventually Yang got bored and walked off. Jaune stared at her diminishing form. Wondering about how and why Yang could find any of this funny.

Not that surprised it surprised him, he knew what Yang had done. He knew her.

…

It didn't take as long as he thought it would to break the camp. After everyone met up in the center, Ruby approached the head of the camp. An old man with ram horns and quiet eyes.

She walked up to him. "Why do you continue to fight, you terrorists are losing."

He said nothing, but began to look at the posse who beat him.

"Why can't you see the amount of pain your causing?" He kept looking. Jaune could see his eyes searching for something within them.

"Do you like the fighting?" Ruby pulled her weapon out and let it fall into scythe mode.

The man didn't look afraid, at least not when he met Jaune's gaze. Jaune looked into his eyes and saw … something.

Not fear.

Ruby was still talking. Weiss hmmph'd.

Not loathing.

She raised her weapon high. Ren's breath audibly caught.

He saw recognition. A same spirit. The man tensed, then spoke.

Ruby just barely stopped her blade in time.

"I keep going because I must!" He said firmly. Jaune, without really thinking about, knew what he meant. He nodded slightly.

The man spoke up again. "I have tried so many times to stop this war." Jaune knew he hadn't exactly tried to stop the war, but he knew he had tried to forget all about it. So kind of the same.

"It's you people, the warriors who keep the war going."

Jaune liked this guy.

"And now I will try again." The man dropped his head.

Jaune was breathless, he … knew what this man was talking about. He was like him. He could not stand by when one of the federal who could ever agree with him was killed or imprisoned.

Jaune spoke his mind.

"Hey, um, Rubes I don't think that we should-."

She didn't let him finish. "You, terrorist, are evil. You kill innocents." The man tensed up. Ruby brought her scythe up again.

"I am making the world a better place." She swung down.

Jaune had stood by before. He had seen his friends be swept up by the whirlpool that is a kingdom at war. He watched as his friends fell down the wrong path.

If he was going to leave them, he would leave being true to himself.

He rushed out.

"Ruby, STOP!"

He grabbed at the man and tried to pull him out of the way.

But Ruby wasn't a huntress for nothing, her strike was already half way through the man neck by the time Jaune reached him.

He pulled a headless corpse away, blood pumping from the wound.

Jaune looked at the girl he used to think kind and loving. He closed his eyes as his shoulders and spirits fell.

He opened them.

Or at least he thought he did. It was still pitch black.

He tried to blink, but the darkness persisted.

He called for Ruby, but nothing called back.

"Ren, you out there buddy, … anyone?" His voice drifted off into the darkness. Nothing came back.

Jaune was used to a lot, his travels forced him into many a situation where he was scared and confused, but he rarely had to face them alone. He had so many situations to pull from, but nothing had ever felt like this.

The darkness was comforting, not alienating. He was at ease when he knew he should be afraid for his life.

He subconsciously knew that he was safe there. Where ever he was, it was a sanctuary.

Ah man, he could live there forever.

…

"How?"

A booming voice ripped through the shadows. It held malice, but Jaune still felt no fear. Something innate to that place was secure, gentle, and safe.

He easily replied, "where am I?"

The voice came back angrier. "I said: HOW ARE YOU HERE!"

Jaune didn't know, so he told the truth.

The voice hesitated, stuttered a little, then came back. "I know your voice."

He heard something that sounded like snapping fingers. "That's right, you're the boy, the human with yellow hair."

Jaune waited for anything else, then spoke. "Uh, yeah, that describes me, but how do you know that."

The voice came back, "I saw you agreed with me … you tried to save me."

Jaune wanted more, "I have saved many people in my time and had agreements with many more, how do you know me?"

By now neither of their voices held anger or malicious intent.

"Can you keep a secret, sympathizer?" The voice asked.

Jaune had been called a sympathizer before, he didn't think it fit him.

"That depends on the secret, mysterious voice from the blackness." Jaune quipped sarcastically.

That stopped the voice for awhile.

Jaune waited for a couple minutes in the darkness. "Are you still there?"

The darkness was once again silent.

…

Finally the voice came back. "I am going out on a limb telling you this."

Jaune cried a yell of relief that the voice had returned.

"We're almost there, but this should do for now." Jaune heard a sigh, then the voice started talking again. "I am the Fang leader the Huntress in red killed, and this is my semblance."

…

Hmm, well, Jaune didn't really know what secret he had been waiting for, but he wasn't expecting that.

He could handle it, though. After all, he could faintly recall the Fang leader's voice and it was scarily close to the voice from the darkness.

He still responded slowly.

"So, then what exactly is 'this' place?" Jaune asked.

"It's, um, well It's kind of like a train."

Again not what he was expecting.

"Train to where?"

"Not to where, son, but when."

Uh-huh, that made sense.

"I don't understand, what do you mean? Where am I being taken?"

Even then Jaune wasn't scared. His mind and body were at ease in the darkness.

The voice, or he guessed, the old Fang member spoke up again.

"We're here … tell me son, have you ever wanted to do it all over again?"

Jaune was stumped and didn't speak.

"I guess you don't have much of a choice, … good luck, sympathizer."

Then the darkness went quiet. Jaune called out for him, but the old man didn't respond.

Jaune stopped when something else caught his attention. A sound.

It was a … hum. A hum of engines. The quiet power of the large passenger airships. Then something else joined in.

It was faint but getting steadily louder. The chatter of crowds.

With a soft hissing noise, shadowy figures started to emerge from the darkness.

They were all sitting in a row opposite him. The people's faces were clearing up, like the forest does as the sun rises.

He could see they were all sitting or standing in a flying airship. Eventually none of the darkness remained, and the boy could see everything.

He heard a familiar sound over the crowd's noise.

"I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."


	2. Chapter 2

This couldn't be real, it couldn't be happening.

He was a 30 year old, why did have his body at 17. Ruby's voice was also clearly younger too. Which made no sense.

He stood to look for her.

He couldn't get far before his stomach protested to the movement. He almost vomited right there, but thankfully he was near a trashcan. So most of it went in there. In between painful stomach heaving, Jaune was thinking a mile a minute.

It had been literally 10 years or more since he had ever dealt with his motion sickness.

What was HAPPENING?

It almost felt like he had been rewound.

Wait a second! What had the old man said?

Not where but when, right.

It couldn't be. Jaune stood from the bin for a second before he was forced to bend again. He heard the voice of Glynda Goodwitch over the airship's intercom.

He hadn't realized how much he had forgotten about her. She spoke with a tone both stern and hard. He had forgotten about that.

From the sound of the engines. They were getting close to the end of their flight.

Jaune, still very unsure, slowly stepped over to the doors. His stomach complained but he forced himself to continue.

He looked out of the corner of his eye through one of the ship's taller windows. The sight was so shocking He needed a double-take. He gasped in utter shock.

There it was; Beacon Academy. He couldn't believe it. It stood bright and unbroken in the midday sun.

It couldn't possibly have been rebuilt.

The entire foundation the campus was built on had been compromised in Finder's attack. And every Hunter or Huntress knew to stay away from its ruins. The Grimm presence was too great afterwards as well.

It didn't help that the school was an unmoving blot on everyone's mind. An unholy reminder of the beginning of the end. Nobody really wanted to go back to it.

Yet here it was, complete and vibrant.

The only logical explanation Jaune had was what he had sort of suspected since he arrived out of the darkness.

This must be the past. The old man must of told the truth. It was the best, most reasonable explanation for what he was experiencing.

Jaune stood there, looking out the window, completely and utterly stumped. How could this be?

His question was answered by a particularly powerful need to barf. He couldn't find a trashcan fast enough.

He closed his eyes and let what little he had left, out. When he opened up he saw a pair of boots underneath him. They were covered in—, oh no.

He didn't want to but he had to look.

He could virtually hear the tension building as he followed the boots up their owner's legs, past their torso, before finally looking the person dead in the eyes.

Yang looked at him like was dirt.

He dropped his eyes out of fear, but he couldn't stand to look at the mess he made. Eventually he settled for glaring icy daggers at her exposed midriff.

His terror was short lived however. As Yang's belly started to shake from forced laughter, he looked up.

She was fighting her desire to fight, he knew that face. And, surprisingly, it looked like she was winning.

Finally, she walked away, dragging away a teeny tiny Ruby. He looked at her, she was gasping from the strangeness of it all. Her face was red with shock.

Yang called out, as she left, something that sounded sarcastic about killing him later. He didn't really know.

…

As the doors opened he realized how truly surreal it all was right then.

He could faintly remember the first time he saw Beacon. And it was almost exactly like this. He remembered being called vomit-lad, or something like that that day. He assumed it was because of what happened in the ship, both 15 minutes ago and 15 years ago. That whole situation, from everything he remembered, was exactly like what he had gone through up to this point.

He stepped into the arrival hanger, still a little unsure and sick. He had to find another trashcan.

He wobbled further out into the schools huge outdoor lobby. He looked around.

He caught another glimpse of Ruby. She stood out in the open, looking so small. He was enamored by her, her wacky nature was still pure.

He really had missed his friends.

Obviously some of that was his memory reminding him about her every little trait and quirk, what every facial expression really meant. He just stood there, reveling in what she looked like now that there wasn't a war on.

Well there wasn't one on … yet, he guessed. It was still hard for him to even accept that.

He saw Ruby walking slowly forward across the courtyard. She wasn't looking and bumped into a young girl.

Wait!

Was that Weiss? She was tiny, he had forgotten about that too.

It was like looking at a chibi versions of all his friends.

Sadly, neither one looked very happy. He didn't like seeing children unhappy.

Children!

Good Lord he really was old, these warriors were technically his own age.

…

Pfft, yeah right, these children were still growing.

He had already grown up.

Getting out of his own head, he started to stride over to the pair.

He saw Blake out of his periphery. She was still some what closed off to him before all of … this happened. Even as adults they weren't friends per se. So she didn't look to different to him, just younger. She was walking towards Ruby and Weiss' argument same as him.

Her bow, she was wearing it. She had stopped after she stopped caring what people thought. And that had been at least 12 or more years ago. This was all so strange to go back to.

He kept walking, but he held back once he got closer. Not exactly sure if he should intervene.

The three looked to be very uncomfortable. Eventually Blake stomped away.

Suddenly, a small ball of fire exploded out from them. He stopped completely, than ran faster determined to help.

He slowed when he could start to see them still standing in the smoke, apparently they didn't need any.

Well Weiss was standing at least, or rather walking away. She was black with soot. Ruby didn't look to have been touched. Though her eyes were sad.

Jaune walked up, remembering sharply how he and Ruby's friendship had started after a dust explosion.

He couldn't remember specifics any more, but that stuck in his memory.

As he got closer he caught a glimpse of Blake walking away towards the school.

Ruby slumped to the pavement.

He stopped just above her. He just stared. Amazed at seeing his old friend again, as he remembered her before the war.

She was grumbling cutely until she saw his shadow. She looked up, blocking the sun's rays with her hand.

Jaune didn't say anything for a while. Until Ruby finally got up enough nerve to clear her throat.

"Can I get some help here?"

Jaune shook himself out of his awed staring and reached down.

"H-hey, um, how you doing?" He was nervous.

She took his hand and hoisted up. "I'm doing great, peachy even." She sounded sarcastic.

Jaune figured the whole meet up between her and her future partner hadn't gone too well the second time around.

"Oh, don't worry about snow queen over there, you two make up." She stopped and looked up at him, "we what?" "Oh, you and Weiss, you guys make up eventually."

She tilted her head, "you sound pretty confidant."

Well of course he was, he knew that that was what was going to happen.

"I mean, that's great and all but I'm not the greatest at making friends."

Jaune stopped as he realized what he did. To her he was just a weird kid right then.

He had to act like it.

Lest he break the space-time continuum or something. That was always important in the movies and comic books, right?

She spoke again, "hey aren't you that kid who threw up on my sister?"

"Yes … is she going to be angry at me?" Ruby hunched her shoulders in the symbol for "uh, I dunno'."

Great. "Speaking of which, where is Yang, I didn't see her leave."

Ruby looked around, wondering that herself. "You know I'm not sure, I know she left with her friends." She quieted down suddenly.

She stared at him suspiciously, "how do you know her name? Are you a stalker?"

Jaune froze, then started to wave his hands wildly as he racked his brain for any good explanation. "No no no, I, uh, heard you say her name on the ship!"

Not a lie.

She got up on her tip-toes as she looked him in the eyes. She scrunched her face up in a childish yet adorable version of an inquisitive detective look. Complete with the chin rubbing.

She backed away slowly after a minute or two. "Ok, I believe you for now … vomit-boy."

Ah, that was it. Boy, not lad. He dug deep for a scathing sarcastic reply.

"Yeah sure thing, uh, Red. Why don't I call you crater face, hmm!" Again she snapped to his face, hers was plastered with suspicion. She had been called Red before by a less than reputable source. It made her wonder.

"Anyways … do you know where we're supposed to go?" Without thinking about the part he was supposed to be playing, a new student. He answered honestly.

"Yeah the main auditorium, it's right this way." He started walking and Ruby followed. He didn't have to think too hard, he knew almost every corridor, classroom, and hall. The two of them eventually mingled into a large crowd slowly moving into a huge room.

"I think this is it." Jaune said assuredly. Ruby smiled, "Hey thanks, whatever-your-name is."

Jaune turned, "my name is Jaune Arc." He smiled before realizing what he was missing.

"Oh, um, what's your name … crater-face?"

She puffed her cheeks out, "it's Ruby, Ruby Rose, thank you very much."

Jaune chuckled and stuck his hand out to her, "well nice to meet you: Ruby, Ruby Rose. I hope we can be friends." Ruby, playing along, rolled her eyes and they amicably shook hands.

…

Yang called out to the pair when they finally entered the auditorium. "Ruby, over here, I saved you a spot." Ruby met her wave and started to move towards her before stopping and saying goodbye to Jaune. He waved her on, saying goodbye.

He stood there, looking around aimlessly.

He saw some faces here and there that he kind of recognized. But none that were really close friends.

He saw someone who eventually joined the White Fang. Someone who left to live outside the kingdom's. Someone who died in the infantry. A couple people who became full-time professional Hunters too.

And Car—C—CARDIN!

Wow, he sure looked different too.

Cardin, from what Jaune remembered, had gotten out of the war pretty quickly. He got himself elected in a city's government somewhere in Vacuo.

Last he heard of Cardin was he had been killed. He found out later it had been Blake who had done it.

Cardin had never let go of his racism, and it had only gotten worse when he was given office. The council suspected he was corrupt to boot. So basically, completely undesirable.

They wanted him out of office fast, and the police investigation into him had come up lacking in solid evidence against him. The council asked team RWBY to bring him in for questioning.

It was technically illegal, but his once friends had gladly made an exception for an old racist, misogynist, corrupt bully.

Cardin resisted and Blake killed him.

That was the first big wedge that started the schism between him and his friends.

That showed him what controlled his friends and most everyone else too. It wasn't a heroic duty, or an ethical journey, but emotions. Their emotions had complete control over them.

And the only difference between his friends and those they were fighting were what there emotions told them.

An extremely unreliable source of ethics If ever there was one.

…

Jaune stared on at the imposing young man.

His train of thought was finally derailed by Headmaster Ozpin's soft voice. Just another thing he hadn't heard in a long time.

"I'm going to keep this brief." Yeah, Ozpin was never one for long speeches. Even when he wasn't a little boy named Oscar.

Ozpin's unconventional morale boosting speech though was surprisingly helpful, despite Jaune's sarcasm.

Glynda stepped up from behind Ozpin afterwards. "Tonight you will all be sleeping in the great hall."

The great hall was actually the campus' cafeteria if he remembered correctly. He started to meander that way along with everyone else.

On the way he picked up his luggage and prepared for sleep.

Once everyone picked their spot on the floor, the crowd was easier to view. With some people wandering around or showing off their teen muscles to whoever was still awake.

He got dressed in his pajamas and walked out of the changing rooms. He had forgotten about the Pumpkin Pete's onesie he had packed for his first, now second, trip to the prestigious school.

It really was a comfy sleeping arrangement. And he wished he could say the snickering of children at his bunny look didn't affect his security.

But they did, apparently a bright blue onesie wasn't cool enough. So he speed-walked over to his sleeping bag and dove under the covers. Hiding his pajamas from view.

As he lay there under the cover he realized something, he almost missed the caring. The caring about what other people thought. It was peer pressure sure, but it didn't harm him. It was comfortable and he reveled in the feeling of others judging him.

It was weird for sure.

Out beyond the kingdom walls with his group of once friends made an environment of complete comfort with each other. Coming back to the rigidness of teenage hierarchies was a little bit like coming back to civilization.

He fell asleep that night hearing the playful banter of what would become team RWBY.

…

And he woke up to the voices of Ren and Nora. It was perfect.

He slowly became aware of more of the world around him. He cracked his eyes open and saw Ren and Nora shuffling and skipping respectively off to the bathrooms.

He heard the general noise of a crowd waking up together. Trying in vain to keep quiet.

He was up and at'em much faster than the other students. Probably because he was used to waking up at ungodly hours in the morning.

Typically to kill more people or Grimm.

His head dropped back onto his pillow as that knowledge hit him like a freight train. He had done such … things with his friends. He used to think that he and them were heroes. Taking out the trash and leaving the world cleaner because of it.

All they did was push the trash around. For all of his friends killing, fighting, interrogating, and hunting the White Fang was gaining members. The kingdom's government was more corrupt and angry than ever.

His eyes watered somewhat as he yet again thought it all over.

Through his dreary mood and rising noise of the cafeteria, a single voice broke through.

"Oh don't worry, please go ahead."

He clambered up to his feet. His sleeping bag impeded the process and he tripped up into the ground.

Finally he was able to kick off the nylon snake and look at the voice.

There she was.

He saw her red hair first.

The invincible girl.

Pyrrha Nikos.

He gasped, his mouth squishing and opening like a fish.

She walked into the girl's changing room. Jaune stared at where she used stand.

…

He had stared at Pyrrha all through out the morning. Not in a creepy way but more in away that you look at a nostalgic movie.

Most people are so happy to be back in their happy place they can't see the bad, only the good. That was what it was like seeing his old partner again.

Unsurprisingly she didn't look at him at all.

The entire entering class was milling around in a special room designed to house rocket propelled weapon lockers. A strange but usefully design perk for sure.

Jaune found his locker and stood by it as he looked on at her. He had to talk to her. Just for her to look at him would be enough.

He slowly walked up to her, almost scared of someone who had been dead for over a decade. He stopped just behind her, she was having a conversation with Weiss.

It sounded like they were planning on trying to form a team. Weiss seemed to like the idea much more than Pyrrha did.

He tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, flipping her hair out of the way.

She looked at him with a guarded smile. "Hello."

He crumpled under her warm gaze, "H—h—hi, my name's Jaune."

Pyrrha, wanting to be nice, ignored his stumbling and tried to continue the awkward conversation.

Fortunately for both parties involved she didn't get a chance. Glynda's stern voice cut through a speaker high up on the wall.

They all needed to meet up by the western cliff. Jaune took the opening given and ran nearly full speed away from Pyrrha.

He got there first needless to say.

His embarrassment and secret excitement leaving his face red.

Slowly but surely the rest of their entering class joined him. Along with Glynda herself, Ozpin came last.

He explained what would be involved. Artifacts, Grimm, and a lot of walking. Oh and one other thing.

"You will be coming up with your own landing strategy."

Ruby didn't seem to like that, she squeezed in protest.

Jaune could definitely remember this. You don't soon forget being launched that high into the air that fast.

Speaking of which, he could hear the gears beneath him turning. The twang and grind of a spring being tensioner was softly emanating from beneath the metal patch he stood on.

Ozpin told them to get ready.

He heard the first kid get launched with a scream. He quickly went through his possible strategies.

More students were launched.

Blake, Ren, Nora, Weiss, Cardin, Yang, and finally Ruby. He decided to go for a good old fashioned cannonball, his aura could handle the impact.

Wait a second, … aura. He couldn't feel it. OH NO!

He screamed at Ozpin to stop, but it was too late.

He launched with enough force to move a couple elephants.

His very manly scream ebbed as he traveled over the great forest.


	3. Chapter 3

The wind roared in his ears. Jaune was so discombobulated that he honestly couldn't tell up from down. His head felt so hot from all the blood rushing to it—he probably looked like a cherry tomato.

He could feel himself slowly lose speed and reach what he assumed was the apex of his launch. He stopped moving for only a moment, then he began to pick up speed again. This time going downwards. Thankfully his years of experience kicked in long enough for him to right himself in midair.

He could barely make out the ground below him. The wind clouded his eyesight. But he worked through it, and picked out a good spacious clearing as he fell.

Doing his best to fall for it Jaune didn't know how he would land safely, but he was at least going to try.

He could feel his adrenaline hit a peak level. He fearfully stuck his sword out and hoped it would hit something and bring him down safely.

Hey, it was better than nothing.

He held the blade with the pointy end facing down and slightly out. Hoping it would act as a sort of grappling hook. Jaune waited.

He also hoped he wouldn't die.

He was nearing the tree line when he scrunched his eyes shut.

*C-c-crash*

He burst out of the forest's ceiling.

*Thunk*

His sword actually did find a branch to end his fall and it sunk into it like it was butter.

*Pa-twang*

He kept going past what he assumed was a branch, his head smashed into the pommel of his sword on the way down. He landed but continued to fall into unconsciousness.

…

He woke up on the forest floor, little bugs crawled over him.

He very slowly opened his eyes, the sun burnt into them.

He scrunched up again. Another pain emanated from his forehead.

He reached up to feel for it and hissed in pain when his fingers brushed against a large bruise above his right eye.

He dropped his hand and let his eyes acclimate to the bright morning sun.

He could feel himself slowly become more aware of his surroundings. Eventually he was able to shake out the cobwebs from his short lived knock out completely.

He tried to stand but couldn't just then, he got a bad bout of dizziness.

Jaune didn't have a reason to move to fast either.

*GRAAH*

Well, now he did.

Grimm.

It sounded too close to not be hunting him. It was coming from behind his head. He pushed past his dizziness.

He looked up along the ground and saw the towering figure of an Ursa.

He instinctually reached for Croceo Mors.

He gripped it and started to turn over onto his stomach.

He was ready to rumble.

But something was off, Croceo Mors was light, like way too light.

He looked down at it, his eyes had a hard time focusing on the near object.

When his dual vision finally coalesced, he gulped.

He was holding the handle of Croceo Mors.

But where was the blade?

…

He started to chuckle in terror. It was such a weird and terrible sight seeing his broken sword.

The Ursa stamped forward, closing in from across the field.

Jaune skittishly fell backwards onto his rump. Without his trusty weapon, he was terrified. He actually enjoyed this timeline, and unlike the previous one, didn't want to die at all.

Crab-walking backwards for a little bit, he did eventually get on his feet. All the while he tried to keep his eyes on the Ursa and look for his missing blade.

The beast trudged faster towards the terrified boy.

It closed in.

30 seconds away.

Jaune looked around where he had landed for his blade.

20 seconds away.

Jaune froze as he thought back over his memory. He realized something.

10 seconds away.

Jaune looked up into the canopy, at the branch he had caught on the way down.

Well, … he found it.

His trusty blade was stuck. It's metal bent into an ugly shape as it poked out from the high branch.

It must of snapped, and in the process; broke his fall.

He turned and looked at the Ursa, just standing there. He could barely comprehend what must of happened. He had caught the branch; the sword had cut into it. But he kept going. He must have been falling with enough force, and his blade had landed just right that it snapped in two but he didn't. It was a miracle he wasn't dead.

The Ursa didn't stop to revel with him in his fantastic luck though.

It pushed itself onto two legs right before it reached him, probably hoping to end the fight in one blow.

Jaune was completely out of his mind and he would have died right there. It certainly looked like he was going to.

Until a deafening explosion ripped trough the forest.

The ground to his left was exploded upwards as a fiery shockwave barreled past him and into the Ursa.

It was pushed back but didn't go down.

Jaune heard a human yell of anger from behind him and another shockwave ripped past him, through the ground, and into the Grimm. Finally, it collapsed as the fire consumed it.

He watched the black mist rise from the corpse in shocked silence.

Only breaking out of his own mind when a gruff voice spoke to him.

Jaune spun to see his rescuer.

He didn't expect Cardin's blinding smirk to greet him.

"Hey, freak, your welcome."

…

Jaune hadn't said or done much since he and Cardin had met up. Aside from Cardin giving him his name unnecessarily and Jaune nodding silently. He was not reacting, stumped as to how and why this had happened.

He was supposed to have been grabbed by Pyrrha.

She was supposed to pluck him out of the air and then when she walked to grab her javelin they became partners. What had he done wrong. He thought back to what he had said.

Or maybe what he hadn't said.

As he walked he thought back to conversations that hadn't happened yet for this timeline. He mulled that word over in his head.

Yeah, timeline, that sounds good.

So in this … timeline it hadn't happened yet, but in his timeline he hadn't thought about his talks with Pyrrha for 10 years or so.

So it was really hard to pin down what he had done wrong.

He had definitely been embarrassed and he was not nearly as smooth as he had been the first time he had spoken to her.

He had talked to her at least, that was something.

He thought over what little conversation was there at least.

She had been nice to him. And he had been in awe of seeing her once again. Maybe she had picked up on his awe.

People are only in awe of those they idolize.

She would have most likely thought he was an embarrassed fan. He had run off afterwards, which is certainly what an embarrassed fan would have done.

He stopped walking, Cardin stopped a little while later. He looked back at Jaune, saying.

"What's your problem, Blondie, we're walking this way." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder into the forest. Jaune looked up from the grass he had been staring into.

He had forgotten how frustrating Cardin's antics could really be. He stepped up to him. Jaune looked across to his old bully.

"Cardin … stop. I know what a bully looks like, and I won't be the partner of one." He stood in from of Cardin with more independence, security, and fortitude than he ever had in his first years at Beacon.

And Cardin responded. He looked shocked, before sheepishly chuckling.

"Whoa, whoa dude, I was just messing with you."

Jaune didn't buy that but he didn't push it. He would take what he could get for now.

The Winchester just showed Jaune more respect than he had gotten almost all of last semester from the young man.

Cardin started to walk again, this time Jaune matched his pace. They walked shoulder to shoulder through the forest. Cardin, probably weirded out by the sudden silence from his … partner, spoke up again.

"No need to freak out, blondie." Jaune looked sideways at him, muttering back under his breath.

"My name is Jaune. Birdie."

Cardin did a double take, he hadn't been talked back to like that since he tried to snark a teacher back in elementary.

That had not gone in his favor. He shuddered slightly at the memory. But he put on a smile, he had a gut feeling that he was going to like this blond twerp. Or Jaune, he guessed, was his name.

He looked back down at the young boy. He, who had called him birdie, … yeah he liked this kid.

Jaune looked like he could handle a little rough-housing.

The two walked through the forest together. They made small talk, but not much else.

Somewhere in the forest, a Grimm screeched. Jaune hoped they wouldn't have to face it. It sounded big. And he needed time to think.

…

Eventually the two reached a giant field, there was large stone structure nestled into one corner. Jaune thought it looked familiar.

"Hey, I think that's what we're looking for." He pointed and Cardin looked.

Cardin saw the stone structure, he thought it looked like a coliseum of sorts. Or at least it had at one point, right then it was pretty broken down.

He thumped Jaune on the chest and congratulated him for a good eye. At least that's what Jaune assumed was happening.

Cardin was never one for niceties, not when Jaune went to Beacon in the previous timeline. Nor as an adult.

Jaune, based on Cardin's actions so far, figured he was probably going to continue the trend this timeline.

After having used that word a couple times, Jaune decided he really liked it. It fit perfectly.

Cardin and Jaune ran out towards the ruins. They slowed and stumbled in the middle when their attention was captured. There to their right, sticking from the ground, were probably at least 30 humongous feathers.

Pitch black with ivory quills the two boys immediately recognized them as the feathers of a Nevermore. The things had a talent for using their plume as an incredibly dangerous weapon. That must be have been from the Grimm they heard earlier.

They eventually moved on, the ruins were the goal, not the Grimm. When they got there, Jaune and Cardin were met by two unfamiliar faces. They looked to be boys.

They turned, Jaune called out to them.

"Hey, over here!"

The two boys waved to the pair. The two pairs met in the center of the ruins. Jaune caught sight on his way In of a ring of pedestals tracing the wall of the ruins.

Most of the pedestals were empty, but a few held chess-themed statuettes. From what he vaguely remembered of the first timeline and the lack of golden knights or bishop pieces. It seemed that team RWBY and team JNPR had already met up and left.

Actually, as Cardin talked to the two boys, Jaune thought over the fact that "it" wasn't going to be team JNPR anymore. Someone else had to be on Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren's team.

Not him.

He wasn't their leader anymore, and now he would never be their leader. He felt like he had messed something imperative up.

That was his group, in this timeline—his friends, now they may never know him.

He couldn't mess something like this up again. If he wanted t— … wait.

What did he want?

He wanted to be friends and now, with a knowledge of the future. He had the best chance possible to make that happen. He may even be able to keep his friends … his friends. Stop them from falling from the light. Where he couldn't follow.

He could do that. Right?

Stop the war! It sounded insane.

But he knew what to do, and with his knowledge, he could do it right.

He didn't have to fall into darkness.

He promised himself then and there that he would do his very best to do that.

He was going to stop the war. He was going to save his friends.

But most importantly, he was going to do it right.

He was a good person, now he had a chance to act on that.

Revenge didn't work, he knew that from experience, so he would forgive.

Evil people killed their enemies, even if they didn't start out that way that's where those people would end up. So he would instead save lives.

And he would not bend on those promises.

He was going to stop the war from happening … and he WOULD do it the right way.

Jaune beamed just at the thought of it.

…

Cardin introduced the two boys to Jaune. One was Sky Lark, a boy with dark blue-gray hair; he seemed similar to Cardin in dress and posture. The other was a young man whose head was shaved apart from a tall, spiky mohawk. He was called Russell Thrush. He struck Jaune as weasely.

Both appeared to have a similar temperament as Cardin. What a team they must have made up.

Russell asked if any of them knew what the, "artifact things" looked like? Jaune pointed them towards the pedestals surrounding them.

"Bet you these are them." He said. Everyone looked around the inside of the ruins in passive interest.

"Looks like we were late to the party" Sky said as he realized how few choices were left.

Cardin captured their attention, saying "hey, pick a set already, I'm starving and I need to pee, so just pick something fast."

Cardin, frustrated with their lollygagging, went ahead and picked a black rook statuette. The rest of them found a matching piece. Then they set off back to the campus.

…

The trip was uneventful, yet certainly a beautiful hike. That much had to be said.

Jaune wished he could have spent it with better company. Sky and Cardin hit it right off, they cracked jokes about women, fat people, and the Faunus. Though Sky seemed more willing to laugh than Cardin. Cardin always held a deep-seated resentment for the Faunus. Sky seemed to just really enjoy making jokes about them.

And only about 1 out of 10 were ever even remotely funny. That didn't stop Russell, the boy with the mohawk, from laughing at every single one. Jaune had to admit he chuckled at one or two. But you can only hear someone connect having rabbit ears with lots of baby-making before it gets really, really old.

Apparently the rest of his team hadn't hit that point yet.

Jaune tried to ignore them the best he could. After what seemed like forever, Beacon finally peaked out above the beeline in front of them.

Cardin, Sky, Russell, and Jaune reached the edge of campus and trudged in through an open door facing them. They clambered up a short staircase and jogged for the men's room.

Jaune got in, did what he had to do and got out before the rest of his team finished. He stopped outside and looked for anyone in team RWBY or Nora, Ren, or Pyrrha. He was lucky, he caught Ruby outside the women's bathroom.

He waved to her and walked over. She lit up and waved back once she caught sight of him.

"Hey, Ruby."

"Hiya, Jaune, looks like you survived."

Jaune made a big show of patting himself down. "Looks like I did … did you?"

Ruby snorted in laughter at his antics. Jaune kept on it.

"I'm serious, you may very well be dead." He made a faux terrified face. Ruby assured him she was definitely alive.

"You sure, I mean you do wield a giant, blood colored scythe. Little miss reaper!" Ruby seemed to focus really hard, thinking it over. She lifted her head and said in a big and boisterous voice, "Yep, definitely alive." Jaune ruffled her hair and they laughed together.

After their chuckling quieted down, Jaune spoke up again.

"Well, I'm happy it all went OK. It's good to see you again."

Ruby said the same and eventually the two of them started walking together. Jaune was happy talking to his friend, but it was cut short.

Cardin's booming voice called out to him.

"Hey, Blondie, I think the ceremony's this way."

Jaune grimaced, but begrudgingly left Ruby's side. They parted after saying their goodbyes. Jaune strolled over to the large brunette. Arms spread in confusion, he walked up into his face.

"I was talking to a friend, Birdie, you can't let me do that?" Cardin looked down at him and snickered like a schoolgirl.

"You know how jealous I get, wifey-poo." His smile grew as Jaune smacked him about the back of his head.

"What, you know it's true, Blondie." He said again, mockingly. Jaune backed up, a soft smile on his face.

"Just move along you weirdo, before I really get mad." The two boys stopped play fighting and walked in line towards the auditorium.

Ruby looked on and snickered at their antics. She left to meet up with her team as well.

…

Ozpin and Glynda stood atop the stage. They had just spent the last hour or so giving name's to the small number of teams that were admitted.

Jaune now stood in front of Ozpin, his arms hung loosely at his sides. Glynda bore holes into his eyes with her fiery glare at his stance. Jaune didn't let it faze him.

He had had enough of military posturing in his first timeline, he wouldn't let it follow him here.

"Cardin Winchester, Jaune Arc, Russell Thrush, and Sky Lark; you four collected the black took pieces. You will be henceforth known as team cojorts. It is spelled differently and with a silent J."

Everyone clapped, but their confusion was evident. Ozpin moved past it.

"Led by … Cardin Winchester."

Cardin did a little fist pump at the news.

Ozpin called up the next group of four.

This one was made up of Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. But also a sandy haired child he didn't recognize. Ozpin called them up to the stage.

"Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Dove Bronzewing; you four collected the white rook pieces. You will now be known as team Preened. Led by … Pyrrha Nikos."

Jaune felt a rush of joy at that news. Even if he wasn't on the team. He knew Pyrrha would be the best leader for the team, she always would have been better than him.

Team RWBY was formed next. Ruby seemed extremely shocked by the news that she would be leading her own team. But he knew how well she would handle it. He was happy for her.

Although he was also just happy, in general. So he may have been a little biased right then.

Ah, well, now he had old friendships to start. And a war to stop.

He had a busy school year ahead of him. And he was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It is the highlight of my day reading them. If anyone has better name's for Cardin, Jaune, Russell, and Sky I would love to hear it. Same goes for Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Dove.

Hope you enjoy.

The first week of his second first year at Beacon Academy.

Jaune looked around at his team's room. It was … interesting, to put it mildly. The four beds were separated by about six inches of space and they butted up to the outside walls. The inside of the room was a mass of backpacks, loose leaf paper, and comic books. Most of which were "X-ray and Vav," a series Jaune had lost during a mission into the wilderness of Vacuo. He had forgotten how much he loved it.

But still, despite the addition of his comic books, the mess annoyed him. He wasn't completely responsible after all.

He stood in front of the mess, his teammates slept on their respective beds. It was early in the morning and Jaune couldn't sleep. His internal clock was much too used to early wake-ups for him to sleep in like his partner and Sky. Russell had actually been very consistent about when he would wake up over the weekend. Jaune appreciated that.

He looked over the mess, his brow furrowed in frustration over it. He rested his hands on his hips as he thought over how to fix the childish problem.

He just couldn't fathom why these children could let their place of rest get this bad. He hmmph'ed in vague frustration.

"Kids these days."

Good lord he was an old man.

He got to work on his stuff finally. He separated the comics into years and carefully stored them under his bed. Then he started to separate the pile by owner.

Cardin was probably 50% of the pile, which didn't surprise Jaune at all. He pushed it towards the leader. Then he split the rest towards their respective owners.

He looked at his handiwork and smiled. Leaving a firm note telling his team to CLEAN THE ROOM, he walked out.

He wanted to test out what was left of Croceo Mors. So walking through the silent halls his steps clipped off the walls and tile floors. He reached the school's locker room finally. He almost wished he didn't have to, but he steeled himself anyways to see the damage. He walked towards his locker.

He punched in his combination and the door popped with a hiss. There it was.

It looked hideous. The handle was still wrapped and it shone with a bright blue color. But the blade … the blade was sheared off 2 to 3 inches above the handguard. The metal that peaked out of the break had an incredible luster. The edges were still sharp.

He gave it a few test swings to get used to the weight. It felt strange. It didn't feel unbalanced, as most of the swords counterweight was already held in the handle, not in an extraneous pommel. It felt like holding a piece of re-bar, more than a sword.

He looked over the weapon that had served him well for his entire life and noticed how incredibly fine he felt. Maybe he should be all torn up over the sword, but he wasn't.

He wasn't necessarily happy or excited. He felt … free. Free from his sword.

It was both a terrible and wonderful experience. And he wanted to know why.

His sword had been with him through thick and thin. Through the first timeline when he—oh, yeah, that's why. He had the sword in the last timeline, the crappy timeline. Where he had killed with it.

He wouldn't let that happen again, he couldn't.

…

That was why. Why he felt free. The blade of Croceo Mors had killed countless souls. But he promised himself that he would not do that any more. He left the killing blade behind and now he could move on with a non-lethal remnant of his old pal. It was liberating to know that to be true.

He just needed to make a few alterations, then he could start training.

Finding the school's workshop wasn't nearly as easy as finding other things around the campus. It was about 8 or 9 by the time he pushed into a small room. It was kept unlocked, with large power tools available for 24 hour use. Knives, chisels, and other handheld tools were kept locked down to prevent theft. Although in a school where sniper scythes, bazooka hammers, and elemental rapiers were used daily; it amused Jaune that the school kept those tools under lock and key.

He pushed into the small room and looked for a machine that might spark his creative juices. After a little while he looked down at the stump that used to be his blade, it was still shiny and sharp. He stared at it, racking his brain for any ideas. Then it hit him.

He might as well go all the way.

He jogged over to a power tool with a large disc covered in some type of gritty material. It was a sanding wheel. He set up in front of it and put on a pair of safety glasses laying on the tool's table. Then he started it up.

The wheel sang with a loud, screeching whir. He put his handle on the table and slowly slid it blade first into the wheel. He ground the thing down flush to the handguard.

When he pulled it back it was blisteringly hot, he dropped it back onto the table. As he waited for it to cool he turned off the machine and thought over what he was going to do.

He remembered the original timeline. In it he had hated using his blade, that was why now he preferred to knock out his challengers with the handle of his sword. Now that was all he could possibly do.

He smiled.

"It's perfect!"

He walked out with his "new" weapon held proudly in his grip.

…

Classes were about 20 to 30 minutes from starting by the time Jaune got back to his team's room. Russell was getting up, meaning the time was about 8:30 in the morning. So they had enough time to get dressed, brush their teeth, and shamble out towards their first classes.

The team had orientation to go to first. It was basic and most of team CJRS blocked it out.

But not Jaune, who was so excited about the idea of going back to his old school, he memorized the speaker's information without question.

After that was a starter history course with Oobleck. He made even the most uninteresting facts take on life in his classroom. Then Port's Grimm Studies course came after, or more accurately Port rambling on about his hijinks for an hour came after.

Jaune didn't really know how or why he remembered Beacon so vividly compared to later parts of his life.

But most likely it was because it was what he had thought most fondly of in his original timeline.

…

He sat next to Cardin in history class. And was paying such close attention to Oobleck, he didn't he really notice Cardin looking around the room for someone to mess with.

Oobleck passed away in his bed in the original timeline surrounded by close friends and family. His loving wife and child lived a life of luxury in the city because of his work to benefit Vale.

Jaune like seeing the wise man alive again.

"Now, can anyone tell me what advantage the faunus had over General Le'Goon's forces?"

Jaune raised his hand and unbeknownst to him, did it at the same time as Pyrrha.

"Ah, I see we have two historians here today."

Oobleck looked between the two of them and chose Jaune.

"Mr. Arc, let's start with you: what was the General's fatal flaw?"

Jaune, who despite his altered view on killing, always held a special place in his heart for strategies. It wasn't a tendency that he flaunted or used much. But it was a natural skill that still spoke up in his head when faced with such questions.

He let it go in that classroom.

"Well, he made lots of mistakes, first he made no attempts at peace. Then he attacked in the White Fang's own base camp. And finally, he refused to view the faunus as equals, and did not take the army's innate night vision into account. In total, he was inexperienced, angry, and hasty which all led to his downfall."

Everyone was quiet, even the profess—sorry … DOCTOR, was silenced. But he recovered quickly, he congratulated the boy and jokingly told the rest of the class to take note from him.

Jaune bashfully waved away the compliment. Cardin, who had perked up as his partner had been speaking, shouldered him and muttered "teacher's pet" under his breath.

Jaune, a little miffed at Cardin for ruining his moment for him, muttered back.

"Naw dude, it's just called basic intelligence."

Cardin, without missing a beat, charlie-horsed him under the table. "You trying to say something Blondie?" He grit his teeth in a growling sneer and flicked Jaune's nose. Jaune wasn't expecting the attack, as he thought he was "alright" in his once bully's book. He gasped in pain and rocked forward.

It took him some time to recover. Oobleck, unaware of the mini-fight going on between the two young men, moved on with his lecture.

"What is your problem?" Jaune said through the pain. Cardin glared at the blonde, "Next time, don't call me dumb." He rolled back into his seat with a look of utter victory on his face. Jaune rocked slightly still, nursing his sore leg and only letting out a sharp and soft hissing noise.

He was completely affronted by his leader. How dare He. HOW DARE HE!

…

He wanted team JNPR back.

Finally the pain started to ease up, and Jaune was able to form words again.

"You're a cruel child, and that temper will be the death of you!"

He had forced his anger back to say that, he was used to doing that. Then he stood and started to walk towards the door. A small limp in his step as he did. He passed Pyrrha on his way to the door. He gave her a weak smile and a faint wave. She caught his gaze and gave an awards smile back. Plus the universal short head nod that meant "hello person I don't wish to talk to right now, yes, I recognize you exist."

Jaune limped up the stairs past her.

As he left he heard the conversation about the battle start to venture towards faunus treatment. Cardin spoke up in a boisterous voice.

"Also the general dude had people to lead, but was fighting a horde of animals. Who wouldn't have a tough time with that." Jaune sighed and pushed out of the classroom, questioning why he had to be teamed up with Cardin of all people.

He quickly found a bathroom to settle down in. He found an empty stall and slumped onto the toilet. He needed some time to nurse the dull ache in his leg and his sparked anger.

He felt for the point of impact on his thigh where a bruise was undoubtedly forming.

He really needed his Aura unlocked … again. He couldn't survive here without it, most likely. He had to find someone who could do that for him. Pyrrha was the first one who sprang to mind.

But how would he even approach her with that. He could barely form a coherent sentence around her.

Hey, you try to have a normal conversation with your only real romantic interest after she's been dead for the last 15 years.

Yeah, that's what I thought.

Ugh, he hung his head in defeat. How could he possibly do this.

He thought over his other options. Team RWBY was all out immediately because they didn't know him yet.

Yet. That's important. They would be friends again, they had to be.

The rest of JNPR was out for the same reason. And faculty was a no-go because of his forged papers.

Which he had almost forgotten about.

Now he just reminded himself all over again.

Yay, go Jaune.

Now you're sad, in pain, and feeling guilty. Congratulations.

Jaune swallowed in self-pity for a little bit before bucking himself up, forcefully.

As the pain in his leg left completely, his anger died with it. He laid back against the toilet's auto-flush sensor and sighed.

He could always ask Cardin! The whole punch and threaten thing still fresh in his mind, Jaune definitely did not want to.

But he didn't have much choice. Especially with Glynda's combat class later that day. He needed his Aura and he needed it now.

Cardin was the best choice in the circumstances, which spoke to how truly terrible the circumstances were.

After making his decision to ask Cardin before lunch about his Aura, Jaune stood and stepped out of the bathroom, his legs a little wobbly.

He washed his hands out of habit and left.

The class was exiting by the time he got to it's doors. He picked Cardin out of the crowd and waved him over. The boy did not look happy to see him.

"What do you want?"

Jaune snipped back, "I want you to chill out, because I need your help."

Cardin's frown deepened, "And why would I help you, hmmm?"

Jaune put his hands on his hips, "because I'm your partner and teammate, and You're my leader." He stood his ground and stared into Cardin's fiery glare. He could see Cardin was considering his words, but was trying his hardest to not show he was considering it.

"Fine, … because we're teammates, what do you need help with, Blondie?"

Jaune could tell Cardin was furious still but he was working through it. Pushing through the awkward nature of his request, Jaune spoke up firmly as he asked it.

"I need my Aura unlocked, please?"

…

The two of them stood facing each other in their room. A collective air of apprehension filled the room. Cardin was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

He had at first been confused as to why Jaune hadn't had his Aura unlocked years ago. Which in the Winchester house, was a necessity for those who were "of age." Cardin had gotten his unlocked at 13, he never forgot what it felt like.

"Why me?" He asked with kindness uncharacteristic of the boy. "Trust me, these days you can pay any number of people to unlock it for you. Why would you come to me?"

Jaune answered honestly. "Because I don't have time to go to those people."

Cardin took that in and looked past Jaune. Suddenly, his face lit up. "Okay, I'll do it for you, but it's going to cost you."

Jaune was stunned. Not by the request for payment, no. That was Cardin, through and through. But the fact that he would even listen to Jaune spoke to how different these two timelines were.

He smirked at Cardin. "Well, that's kind of you, but I am not paying you anything, Birdie."

Cardin didn't like having his bluff called. He turned on his heel and started to stride for the door. Hoping for a dramatic exit, he called over his shoulder, "Have fun dying then, Blondie."

Jaune, seeing his chance slipping away, called back. "You really want to be responsible for the student who went into class without an Aura?"

Cardin slowed his roll, but he kept his back to Jaune. Jaune could tell he had his leader's attention.

"Because if I am not mistaken, here at Beacon team leaders are completely liable for their team's actions. And going into a combat class without an Aura is sure to raise some eyebrows."

Cardin wasn't stupid, annoying and brutal for sure, but not stupid. He spun to face Jaune, he grimaced at the blonde and spat.

"Fine. Come here."

Jaune chuckled and walked over to the boy's outstretched hand.

He fit his shoulder under the boy's hand and closed his eyes.

"For it is in passing we achieve immortality—"

…

Team CJRS sat in a line in the arena stands. They watched as Glynda went through the rules of combat in the class. Finally she asked for volunteers.

Them being teenagers, no one raised their hand. Glynda looked disappointed and tapped her foot to demonstrate.

She pushed a few buttons on her scroll and looked up at the class.

"Fine, if nobody wants to step up, we will let the computer decide."

The large screen above the arena flashed on, everyone looked up at it. Two faces popped up.

"Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos."


	5. Chapter 5

Jaune didn't have the greatest of memories. Sure he could remember important moments just fine. His time at Beacon. Having fun with his team. Pyrrha.

But a lot of other things fell to the wayside. Specific dates of important events. How adorable Ruby used to be.

And what was important right then, Pyrrha's fighting style.

She held her shield and spear and stood in a solid stance. With her feet bracing her, she held her shield in front of her left leg as her spear, held in her right hand, poked out over the shield.

Jaune looked on in wonder and terror. He feigned cool calmness as Glynda explained the rules, which he had also forgotten. But inside he was thinking a mile a minute. Nothing that he could remember gave any clues as to how to beat his old partner.

He remembered Pyrrha liked to move around on the battlefield. She was quick, wily, and durable. Jaune ran out of memories about her after that though.

It was just in time too, Glynda was glaring at him expectantly. Jaune didn't know why though exactly.

He voiced his confusion with a dumb, "what?" His arms lifted slightly in clear confusion.

"Mr. Arc, please take this seriously. The skills this arena will teach you may be the only thing keeping you alive in the field."

Oh, if only she knew.

Jaune, not completely used to being treated like a student again, replied to Glynda.

"Sure, but you didn't answer my question, what are you talking about?" By this point Jaune figured that Glynda had been trying to start the match. He knew a student would have shut up and put up by this point. But he wasn't a student, at least not mentally, so he kept talking. He could see Glynda's hand tighten on her scroll, her mouth got just a little thinner. She stormed over to the edge of the ring in anger. When she found a spot against the wall where she could see both combatants she spoke again. She pointed up at the screen which showed an image of Jaune and Pyrrha and repeated, "the match between you, Ms. Nikos and you, Mr. Arc will start in 15 seconds." She sang and spat their names respectively.

Jaune got a tiny amount of joy at getting the last word in on Glynda.

She was a fantastic Huntress and a great teacher. But also a royal pain in the rear. It felt kind of good to see her deal with someone doing it to her. Although Jaune chose to not feed that feeling, as it was essentially revenge and he hated what revenge did to people. Yeah, it wasn't That big of a deal to feel good at getting back at a teacher but still.

It was a big deal to him.

He prepared himself as best he could for Pyrrha. Who was still smiling sweetly at him from across the arena. She looked over to him, "Best of luck!"

Jaune could only chuckle darkly. As if he even had a chance. She was Pyrrha Nikos.

He grabbed Croceo Mor's hilt from his belt and clutched it hard in both hands.

Finally, Glynda gave the signal. The timer started and Pyrrha sprang into action.

Jaune gulped.

…

Jaune had been shocked by many things the past couple days. He hadn't expected to be turned back to 17. He hadn't expected to be paired with Cardin. And he definitely was not expecting to lose his sword.

This fight was another one in the growing list of big surprises.

It was kind of like seeing a celebrity in real life. Their mythical status falls away and all you can see now is the human beneath it all.

Pyrrha rushed at him, her shield and spear held at the ready. Jaune didn't move, his strategist mind kicked into gear.

She favored her right hand. He didn't need his memory to see that.

When Pyrrha got within fighting range she fell into a skid. Her gun bounced up from hitting the ground and in one smooth move: Pyrrha grabbed it, spun it around her finger, transformed it into a sniper, and fired up at Jaune. Who barely had time to react. He jumped backwards.

Landing and almost falling to his butt, Jaune started to analyze his opponent. She had chinks in her armor to help with mobility.

He could go for her upper thighs, a mean jab with his hilt to those muscles would most definitely hurt.

He considered it but threw it out. That was too deep in her reach, she would have all the power and he most likely wouldn't get a single hit. He then looked to her torso.

He could go for her jugular, she didn't have armor anywhere above her breast-line. A hit there could probably take her down to zero.

He didn't have time to consider that option, though, Pyrrha came back in for a low kick. Her spear extended and scraped along the ground.

Jaune, who still needed to consider his attack options, had to get some room between them.

Pyrrha's spear flew across the ground in an arc, where she folding it, it was about 3 foot above the ground. Jaune saw this and dove for that space.

He landed in a crouch there as Pyrrha's hold on the spear whizzed above his head. He glanced up at her.

She looked down at him with a confused face.

Jaune smirked. He started to lean forward into her knees and at the right point, pushed out with all his might. He could feel her body lift up off the ground and the two of them rushed through the air for a millisecond before Pyrrha landed HARD on her butt. Jaune slid in on his knees.

But she wasn't called invincible for nothing.

She swiftly spun over onto her hip and kicked upwards, where Jaune had settled. Her heeled foot snapped up into his nose and he fell backwards. He did his best to roll back onto his feet, trying to get away.

After a rough landing he stood up and ran back away from her. She pushed up off of her back and put her feet beneath her. Her heels clacked hard on the arena floor.

That was it.

Jaune flicked his eyes over to her heels.

That was his way in.

He knew how good she was, so it wouldn't be easy to use her shoes against her. But invincible girl or not, it would be tough for anyone trying to regain balance when they weren't touching the ground.

Now he just had to get them up.

Pyrrha had decided not to rush in again this time and the two students spun around each other in a large circle.

She hadn't yet used her semblance, but she was considering it now.

Jaune knew what he had to do.

Eventually, he changed his grip on his sword and sprinted to Pyrrha.

This time Pyrrha held her ground. She got on a knee and braced her sniper on the edge of her shield. She fired three shots off before Jaune reached her. One missed, Jaune took the other one to the shoulder, and he caught the other one midair with his hilt. He thrust it into the air, "blade" first into the sniper round. The handle slammed backwards, but survived. Jaune kept running.

As he got within range Jaune jumped. He stuck his feet out first and flew towards Pyrrha. She saw this and prepared. She was expecting a dropkick and as such braced her shield against her chest and arms.

But Jaune wasn't going for a dropkick, at least not where Pyrrha was guarding. He had jumped too early to hit her torso.

He flew through the air, and was coming in. His feet were right in line to kick out Pyrrha's. She was guarding her head behind her shield and couldn't see her mistake.

He hit the ground at a bet shallow angle, slid, and rammed into Pyrrha's stance. Her left foot first and her right followed.

With that she started to fall forwards. She wasn't expecting the attack and in her confusion forgot where Jaune was.

He was behind her.

He slid on his feet as he saw Pyrrha fall over top him. He stopped his momentum after he was completely past her, stood up onto one knee and reached out to her back.

Pyrrha was still somewhat shocked and wasn't fast enough to stop him.

Jaune grabbed towards her back, almost by chance he got a hold of her corset's back, and pulled her towards him. Pyrrha suddenly switched movement directions and her head smacked hard on the floor in the transition.

Jaune pulled hard and as he did stood and stuck out his knee, which he pulled Pyrrha into.

Her spine bowed around his knee, her head and hair snapped back and Pyrrha's unarmed neck poked out into view. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

Jaune took advantage.

In a split second Jaune spun his hilt in his hand so where the blade used to be was facing towards Pyrrha and slammed it into her neck.

The force behind the attack flipped Pyrrha over his knee so she landed face down onto the floor.

The whole class made a sympathetic "OOOOH!"

Jaune took the small respite to look up at their standings.

What he saw blew him away.

He was actually holding his own.

Pyrrha had only about half of her Aura, he had almost all of his.

He was so taken off guard, without thinking, he threw his hands into the air and whooped for joy.

"I'm winning, I'm actually winning!" He screamed out happy "YES"s and bounded around Pyrrha, who was only barely moving.

He finally came down from his high to stop and stare at Pyrrha who had only just gotten her feet under herself.

He had never beaten her in a spar.

Hoping to end such a solid fight on a high note, Jaune went in for a vicious side swipe, he aimed his hilt for her left temple.

He gave it a huge windup. Sadly it never connected.

Jaune felt a very slight pull come from his hilt, a shadowy aura surrounded it as he swung.

He didn't have time to stop his swing and Pyrrha's semblance pushed his attack just far enough away that it looked like Jaune whiffed.

His momentum carried his swing far enough for him to lose his footing a little and show his back to Pyrrha. Who sprang into action yet again.

She swung her spear out and slammed it up into Jaune's armpit. He was armored everywhere else on his torso, and his legs were not her target.

It felt like someone had pulled his arm off it hurt so bad. Pyrrha must have been aiming to hit a nerve, Jaune figured as he limped out of her reach.

He had to make up another plan if he wanted to stand a chance, he realized. She was to good for him to rely on muscle memory.

Keeping his distance, Jaune ran through ideas again.

This time Pyrrha gave chase, walking slowly but steadily towards her opponent. Jaune didn't like her expression. It was a mixture of joy and anger that looked ugly on her.

He knew he couldn't go for her feet again. And he had almost no reach thanks to his last minute alteration to his weapon.

Maybe he could go high?

He kept walking, the pain slowly ebbing away as his Aura did it's thing.

Yeah, he could that.

He started to jog around the arena, Pyrrha sped up to match him. Eventually the two were sprinting.

Pyrrha was getting sick of the chase and skidded to a stop. She turned and took a solid fighting stance. This time more wary of her opponent and quite frustrated.

Jaune saw Pyrrha stop and then position her feet behind her shield.

She learned fast.

But it wouldn't help her. Now that Jaune had gotten a taste of victory he was especially cocky.

As the two closed in Jaune started to breath heavier in preparation for a win.

He jumped.

Pyrrha did her best to change her approach but it was too late. Jaune had already leaped over her shield.

Their eyes met as he jumped above her.

He had jumped head first, his arms stretched out. As he flew over her shield he dropped his arms. The fell inside her guard, behind her shield.

And one of them wrapped around the girl's head. This dragged her backwards and the two them dropped to the ground. The dull thud resonated off of the arena walls.

Pyrrha was faster this time in recovering. She brushed off the hit and rolled out of Jaune's weak headlock. She spun up and onto a knee, pulling out her spear as she did. She brought it behind her head.

Jaune hadn't moved yet.

Pyrrha roared and brought the spear down onto Jaune's prone form. She hit the back of his head.

The strike was so powerful it cracked the floor of the arena.

Pyrrha raised her spear again for another strike, but held when she saw that her opponent didn't move. She stood shakily to her feet. The she walked where she could look up to see the standings. She was very close to the red. She let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, at least it wasn't a loss.

She looked over to her opponents image. It shocked her.

He wasn't in the red either.

He wasn't out of the match.

She spun on her heel to look back.

Jaune wasn't laying down where he used to be.

Pyrrha jumped back into a fighting stance. She didn't have time to find him.

He found her.

Pyrrha heard the stomps of a person running approaching from her right. She couldn't turn in time. A sharp pain hit the side of her head before she side stepped and raised her shield. Jaune swung his hilt against her shield a couple times.

*Bang*

He reeled back and swung again.

*Bong*

He swung his body towards her with his swing. Pyrrha used his momentum against him and pushed her shield out. His face slammed against the shiny bronze surface and Jaune staggered away.

Pyrrha followed him and ran forwards with her spear stuck straight out. Jaune looked dazed; an easy target. Pyrrha lunged outwards.

She took the bait.

Jaune deflected the pointy end of the spear and latched onto its shaft. He pulled it towards himself. Pyrrha yelped in surprise. Her balance yet again compromised.

Jaune pulled his hilt back.

He waited for Pyrrha to fall into position.

…

There it was. He swung down.

His handle cracked across Pyrrha's head.

She moaned a little and fell onto her back, clutching her head. Jaune stood above her with what was left of Croceo Mors in one hand and her spear in his other.

The lights flashed on, startling Jaune a little.

Glynda's voice broke out over the classroom, still a little frustrated.

"The win goes to Mr. Arc."

Jaune looked over to her then down at Pyrrha. Her previous facial features: angry and pained. Were slowly dropped, taken over by a look of happiness. He handed her, her weapon before using it to pull her up.

The two students looked each other in the eyes.

And Pyrrha stuck her hand out. Jaune looked down at it in surprise. He hadn't shaken hands after a fight in years.

But he took the offer gladly, ripping the girl's hand up and down in exuberant joy.

Pyrrha laughed a little at his antics. Then Glynda called the students back to their seats.

The two of them left the stage with pleasant grins on their face.

Glynda once again took the stage as they found their respective team's, then she spoke.

"Now, after that intense display, onto the lesson."

…

Cardin and the rest of his team were ecstatic. Jaune sat in the center of their group. The four of them chatted away about the fight, their dinner sat partly eaten in front of them. Jaune, for all his years and scars, couldn't help but enjoy the attention. He tried to explain his thought process as to how he was able to beat Pyrrha.

But they didn't want to hear it. Their minds were set on him being a magical beast, unbeatable, and all-natural. Eventually Jaune gave up on trying to explain himself and just sat back , absorbing the praise. Every once and awhile he would jut in too clear up any especially glaring compliments.

Aside from that it seemed like Cardin was starting to treat Jaune more like an equal. Despite punching him just a few hours earlier. Sky and Russell appeared to look up to him as well now that he had beaten a world famous champion.

All in all it appeared to have been a good day. Jaune and the rest of his team finished their meal slowly, and afterwards they played some video games in their room.

They quieted down when Russell went to bed to be able to wake up early. Sky went to his bed to read a book, then fell asleep quickly after.

Cardin went to bed after that, his adrenalin suddenly bottoming out. He said something quietly before he went to bed.

"Hey Blondie, … I'm glad you're on this team."

His head hit the pillow after that and soon he was snoring.

Jaune was the last to fall asleep. He found it difficult to do that night.

He was busy internalizing the fact that he was not only welcome but wanted on his old bully's team.

He honestly couldn't say the same. He held a special place in his heart for his old team mates. Probably always would.

But laying there in bed, he decided that his current team wasn't so horrible after all.

He slept easily that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaune had thoroughly enjoyed his first week. After his big spar with Pyrrha he got a lot of respect from his team. Cardin showed him off in every one of their shared classes since.

It was Friday. And Jaune and his team were eating dinner. He and Cardin sat on one bench while Sky and Russell sat on the other side of the table.

Cardin was complaining about school in between bites of food.

"And Boobleck—"a pet name for their history professor, "hates me, I mean he will actively single me out for dumb questions!"

Cardin slumped back down into his seat on the bench. Jaune saw the humor in the situation and spoke up.

"Oh yeah, ugh, WORDS right, so difficult." He put on a exaggerated "stupid" person voice as he held a silly face and spoke to their team.

Sky snickered for some time at that one. Cardin furrowed his brow, but made no move to attack him. Jaune figured that restraint odd, Cardin might be warming up to him.

That made him happier than he ever suspected it would have. Cardin finally dropped a forced smirk and clapped Jaune on the back.

"Oh, … you little scamp." The anger dripped from his lips, Jaune made an effort to look past it. His history with team RWBY probably helped the most with that.

Cardin dug his fingernails into Jaune's arm in frustration. Jaune couldn't stand to give him the satisfaction of showing pain. He hooked his arm over Cardin's shoulder and jokingly spoke up.

"Oh it's OK, we're all friends here." Cardin glared at Jaune before finally admitting defeat and pulling his arm back. Jaune snaked his arm back to his side, he barely held back a victorious smirk.

Their team talked on and on until they grew bored of the cafeteria and it's uncomfortable seating.

Eventually they found themselves sitting around in the small stands of one of the schools training rooms. It was late and they told stories about unimportant things.

Russell sat on the floor facing his team, he leaned backwards on his hands. He held an intense stare as he asked Jaune, "so, really, how did you get good enough to beat Nikos? I mean, she's the invincible girl and you're … nobody!"

Jaune gasped loudly, and with an over exaggerated look of stunned offense responded. "Well I've Never…!"

Jaune held his offended frown for awhile as his team snickered at his antics. Jaune relaxed quickly though and almost spouted off the truth of why he was able to beat her.

The words caught in his mouth, his mind flew to try and say something—anything that they would except. He sputtered out a story.

"I, uh, learned how to fight in a really … tough family."

The three boys looked at each other and silently displayed their confusion. Jaune paused for a little bit, he thought back over his memories. The sound of four breathing bodies filled the pause.

"And a hard life breeds strength; I've been learning how to fight for … a long time."

Quick to dissuade an inkling of worry for him, Jaune spoke up and deflected his talk into warmer topics.

"And that was fantastic, I felt completely accepted in that group … at least it was while it lasted. That … family loved me and I loved them, but that love was … useful to the family."

"It was useful, useable, … a tool."

Cardin spun his finger towards his head and mouthed "crazy" to the team, who laughed easily. Jaune ignored the harmless dig.

He only choked slightly when he continued. "It was conditional."

"It felt like we were less of a family and more like a platoon.

The problem with a group like that, is the love shared between its members … only lasts as long as its members do."

Jaune stopped to collect his thoughts.

"So I 'lasted', I trained with that family and got as good as I am because I was a part of my family. But…" He trailed off before he got too sappy. He breathed in and out, matching pace with his team.

Then Jaune made the logical conclusion of his long hidden thoughts. "Love isn't true unless it's pure."

The team went silent and still when Jaune stopped. They looked alienated.

For most teenagers this wouldn't mean much of anything, he said something vague and ethereal; they were confused.

But their silence hit Jaune hard, he hadn't been amicable with anyone for many, many years. And right then, for only a moment his old thoughts flooded back. For the first time in days, he felt a small touch of that choking hopelessness he used to live in.

Sky looked around and saw the team's confused faces, one of which he also held; but in the moment he saw potential for a wisecrack to make them laugh and took advantage.

He raised his hand then spoke. "That's great, but, quick question, uh, … what? Could you repeat that, but this time in some sort of human language."

Jaune frowned sharply at the attempt at humor, but he stiffened his face quickly. A habit, he knew, but it worked well to inhibit probing emotional questions. He never felt completely comfortable with probing emotional questions.

Sky and Russell felt the sudden choke of the blonde's naked turmoil. Sky shrank away and tried to look somewhere where the emotional tension wasn't. He was embarrassed for doing whatever he had done to sadden Jaune. He didn't mean for him to freak out.

Russell, however, spoke up to take Jaune's mind off the joke. He was cool with Jaune, and he liked learning about people, so he wanted to put his story back on track.

"How long did you train with your 'family'?"

Jaune looked at Russell surprised, he was not expecting participation. His blank stare took on a hurt tone, but Jaune stayed silent.

Sky took that point to jump back in with a joke.

"…your terrible, poopy, stinktacular family?"

The sad tone was immediately killed and everyone turned to look dumbfounded at him.

Cardin snickered softly, and after a few seconds of the humor cracking his deflated spirits, Jaune continued when he saw that his team were in fact interested in his story. They certainly kept pushing like they were.

He knew he would treasure that memory.

Jaune looked down at his hands. He hadn't been so frank with someone in years, and if he had known the event would happen in a team containing his old bully.

He would assume his knowledge was faulty.

But here he was, and he really liked it.

He looked up from his hands and answered Russell's second question. "I trained with my family for my entire life. That's why I could spar Pyrrha with as much skill as I did."

Cardin snipped from the side, "cool."

Jaune looked at him and scanned his face for any sign of sarcasm or maliciousness.

He didn't find anything except ambivalent friendliness.

He snipped back amicably. "Yeah I guess it kind of is."

The team chuckled until their laughs faded into simple smiles, they basked in the calm atmosphere. Jaune felt good, which he was not used too.

But he hoped to get used to it.

…

The team lay comfortably in their room, Jaune looked around through the dark at the sleeping faces in each individual bed. Till he saw Cardin, he stared. He thought about what had happened differently in this timeline. How in the world he slept in the same room as his high school bully, and adult pain in the butt but felt … safe.

Weird.

But not terrible.

He looked up at the ceiling and breathed deeply. He reveled in the comfort. His eyes slowly dripped closed.

…

Jaune woke up early the next day. He figured he would probably never wake up late like a teenager again. Even though he had no reason not to, it was far too ingrained in him. He turned over and wrenched himself from underneath the comforter.

As he dressed and groomed himself for the day, he thought about this new life. His mulligan. His second chance to do better.

His strategic mind raced to think over his memories.

Most of which were tinted with some sort of fight, battle, or assassination. He chuckled in dark amusement at how different his world was now and how it was the first time, compared to the world he was forced from.

He threw on a tee and some shorts.

He knew he didn't want to repeat history. And more likely than not no one else was going to help him. At least not unless he asked for help.

So how.

He ran a brush through his hair, which barely smoothed it at all.

He knew exactly how he was NOT going to change his history.

He put toothpaste on his toothbrush.

He had lived decades of hatred, and knew from experience how poorly it helped anybody.

He brushed.

He couldn't do that again, he wouldn't. "But how else can I fight Salem?"

He said quietly to himself in the mirror.

Ugh, that brought him down again.

His eyes dropped as he spit the toothpaste-y water from his mouth.

Ah, well. "Guess I have to play it by ear."

He would deal with his dilemma soon, but for right now he had a Saturday to enjoy. He ran his hand through his hair and hooked his locks over his ears, then smiled at his newly de-aged face.

…

Russel had yet again woken up before the rest of Jaune's team. Jaune didn't know where he went, so he walked down his team's room's corridor without a destination in mind. He enjoyed the views of an unbroken Beacon Academy, it gave him such an unimaginable high knowing that he had a possibility to keep it the way it was right then.

As he breathed it all in, his mind mulled over the small memories he still retained from his first time through. A big one that came to mind was the tiny room where he and the rest of team JNPR slept and talked on the third floor. He smiled slightly as all sorts of lovely memories came to him.

He thought over his old team, how they had changed – and how they had stayed the same. Ren and Nora seemed to have a legitimate romance, their relationship had no cracks as far as he could tell.

He figured 'then I must not have to worry about messing that up.'

That made him happy. Something unchanging to hold tight to.

By this point Jaune stood in front of a window looking out at a courtyard. His mind as unperturbed as the sunrise. Suddenly a thought hit him.

'Why not talk to them!'

He knew exactly where it was, why not?

He could find no reasonable answer, so he started walking. The elevators and hallways twisted into a comfortable shape that fit into his memories.

It had to be only 6:20-6:30, that wasn't too early to wake up teens…right?

He stood in front of the door. His previous willingness had lessened slightly, all that ran through his mind now was that he was trying to talk to people who didn't know him.

He lifted his fist, ready to knock on the door, when he hesitated again.

He stood there for a few seconds slowly convincing himself to talk to these people, who for all intents and purposes, he hasn't "known" for years.

His knuckles rapped on the manufactured wood surface then he waited.

Nothing sounded from the room, he waited some more then tapped again.

This continued for some time and Jaune was getting anxious, he had wanted to be friendly but he was aware enough to see that this was not going anywhere. He backed up from the door but still didn't hear anything that would say someone was coming to the door. He left quickly.

…

Jaune got back to his room just as the rest of his team were about to head out for lunch, they saw him and he easily molded into their conversation. They joked all the way to the cafeteria.

Sky tapped Cardin on the chest and said, "Hey I'm going to get some grub, mind finding a place for us?"

"Screw that, I'm hungry; Jauney-boy could you do that?" Cardin replied.

Jaune, without looking over, "mhm-ed" in recognition and affirmation.

"I'm not too hungry right now, I'm gonna sit down with him" Russel added in.

Cardin nodded, then he and Sky started over to the food line. Jaune looked over the crowd to see if he could spot his old team. Or heck, even RWBY would be nice to sit next too.

He didn't see any familiar faces. He knew that the first couple of days had been rough for his old friends, they hadn't woken up in time and were almost late to class. But they got used to the early starts fast and should be up by now.

He realized he had started walking aimlessly, and Russel hadn't deviated from his place behind him. Jaune picked the nearest empty table and sat softly. Russel walked to the other side and sat opposite him. He looked tired and didn't say anything. Jaune also didn't really feel like saying much, but his adult mind forced him to say something.

"How'd you sleep?" Russel looked up from the table slowly, then gave a quiet "fine" back. His eyes dropped down. Jaune chuckled at him, 'yeah, I know how that feels,' but after a few decades of fighting and years of early wakeups, that never happened to him anymore. But the silence was comforting at least.

Jaune sat there with his tired teammate. It slowly dawned on him though that Russel, the kid across from him, had been notably missing every morning since they'd become a team. He assumed he was doing something normal and his bed was empty in the morning consistently enough Jaune figured it was an old routine. The kid was tired like it was a new thing though.

"Hey Russel…why are you always up so early?" The young man in question raised his head again, Jaune could tell he was working his way towards awakeness. His face was a mix of sleep and confusion, "What, What do you mean?" His words slurred together slightly, like only they do in the early morn. Jaune chirped back.

"Why are you always up and out before everyone else?" Russel lingered before replying, "I'm working out…I like to go to the gym before breakfast, makes the day better…why?"

"Just curious…been doing that long?"

"Yeah, since I started training to get here" he gestured around to indicate Beacon was what he was referring to. Jaune nodded his head, "oh cool, any particular reason why?"

Russel was much more aware now and seemed to be enjoying the friendly conversation, "other than that it makes the day better, you mean? I like working out without other people there, best time to do that is in the early morning."

Jaune agreed. The two boys sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the morning sun and cool air. Then Jaune spoke up again, "Do you mind if I join you in the future?"

He knew that he wasn't as bulky as he was when he was an adult, or rather in an adult body, and though he wasn't going to be lugging around a full sword anymore, he would like to get some more strength in his muscles.

Plus, if today was anything to go by, he wouldn't be able to talk to his old friends in the morning. So why not kill two birds with one stone. Or three if he added that he could possibly have someone to talk to in the mornings.

He waited for Russel's response., which came quickly, "sure…why not."

Jaune smiled, "thanks, I wake up early but you may have to wake me up the first couple days before I get into the swing of things." That looked like it exasperated his teammate some, but he didn't raise a complaint. Just shook his head.

They went back into a comfortable silence.

Jaune went back to scanning for anyone he recognized from the first timeline. 'They really should be up by now if they want breakfast,' he thought. He didn't see them until he caught a bright white dress in the cafeteria's entryway.

Weiss stood out like a sore thumb, a really cute sore thumb, but a sore thumb none the less. He quickly spied the rest of team RWBY. He stood as much as he could locked into the lunch tables and their uncomfortable seating planks. He waved his arms to try and get their attention, they all saw him but only Ruby waved back. He couldn't really be annoyed though, she was the only one to really talk to him yet.

He could see Ruby smiling to him but she still followed her team to a lunch table away from his. He sat back down somewhat disappointed. He could see that Cardin and Sky had made it through the food servers. They were making their way through the tables towards Russel and himself. Jaune looked back towards the cafeteria's entryway. He saw Pyrrha walking through it.

He saw the rest of his old team follow her in too, plus the other kid, Dove or something. They looked happy, tired, but happy. He wanted to go over to them but Cardin and Co. had reached his table. Plus he didn't want to come off as creepy.

He turned around to face the table, Cardin and Sky sat down and immediately started to rip out their plastic utensils. They looked hungry and unwilling to talk.

But Jaune's adult mind again forced him to say something. "How are the pancakes?"

Cardin, who had already started to cut into one, held up his finger till he swallowed the piece of breakfasty goodness.

"Freaking amazing!" He had a telling smirk that Jaune figured meant he was exaggerating. Jaune kept silent, but smirked back, expecting a tirade of sarcasm from the team leader. Cardin turned and crossed a leg out from under the table to straddle the bench he sat on and started to say something.

Jaune had expected correctly. He was confused why Cardin had stopped. The older boys gaze followed behind Jaune's back, so Jaune turned.

He saw nothing of interest, so looked back at Cardin. He thought nothing of it till Cardin opened his big mouth again.

"Look boys, the rabbit's come to eat with the people." Jaune whipped back around and sure enough, the Faunus was walking through the cafeteria.

'Oh no!'


End file.
